


Sin Tetas No Hay Paraiso {Ahora es Tarde Ya {drabble}

by elsamaria1



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, supernatural/ Sons of Anarchy crossover
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsamaria1/pseuds/elsamaria1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es una escena que no tiene nada que ver con el time line de la historia original. <br/>Ni Supernatural ni Sons of Anarchy son de mi propiedad yo solo uso lo mas que me gusta de esos shows, Dean y Jax.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sin Tetas No Hay Paraiso {Ahora es Tarde Ya {drabble}

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una escena que no tiene nada que ver con el time line de la historia original.   
> Ni Supernatural ni Sons of Anarchy son de mi propiedad yo solo uso lo mas que me gusta de esos shows, Dean y Jax.

SIN TETAS NO HAY PARAISO?  
“Yish! Coño Dean!” 

Jax no pudo contenerse más al contacto de los dientes de Dean con sus tetillas. Dean aparenta tener una fijación con ellas y a Jax no le molesta la atención, la mayoría de las veces. No obstante hay días que la constante succión y mordidas pasan la línea del placer al dolor. Hoy es uno de esos días….

“Hey que pasó, estas bien? Contesta Dean a la protesta de Jax.

“No, no estoy bien! Me duelen las tetillas, cógelo suave!” dice Jax mientras se masajea el pecho. 

“Perdón” Y Dean continua con su exploración de las líneas que demarcan los tatuajes de Jax por todo su cuerpo. 

Minutos más tarde Dean reinicia el ataque a las tetillas de Jax. Parecería que no puede controlarse, no se daba ni cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Con sus manos masajeaba y las apretaba mientras con la punta de su lengua hacia reaccionar el pezoncito poniéndolo duro y sensitivo. Mientras, Jax se arqueaba y cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar a ese lugar de puro placer. 

Pero… una mordida más fuerte de lo debido y Jax empuja a Dean con suficiente fuerza como para salirse de debajo de Dean. “Ya! No más! Cuál es tu problema, extrañas tanto las tetas?!” grita Jax mientras se pasa las manos sobre sus tetillas en espera de una respuesta de Dean.

Dean traga saliva con fuerza y no puede contestar inmediatamente. Jax abre su boca en total incredulidad: parece haber dado en el clavo, Dean añora tener tetas de mujer en su boca. Furioso, se vira y se pone encima la primera camiseta que encuentra en el suelo y sale casi corriendo de la habitación. “Jax, ven acá amor, perdón!” Dean espera unos segundos y se da cuenta de que Jax no va a regresar. Dean evalúa la situación: su erección esta vibrante y dolorosa, necesita a Jax. Resuelto, se va detrás de Jax ensayando los veinte perdones que le va a decir. 

Jax está en la cocina preparándose un café, sin tener que ver su cara Dean sabe que Jax está furioso. Dean se le acerca, pero antes de que pueda hablar Jax le dice: “Dean, tú estás seguro?”

Dean intenta enfocarse en lo que Jax está implicando con su pregunta, él sabe que es más profunda de lo que parece, pero su cuerpo está dominado por su pene en este momento.

“Seguro de que Jax, de si me gustan las tetas o de que realmente disfruto tus tetillas en mi boca?” Jax lo mira con una mezcla de frustración y tristeza y regresa a prepararse el café. 

“Hey, baby mírame. No creo que sea justo que me condenes por esto. Yo he sido un fanático de las tetas desde que vi a Pamela Anderson y descubrí lo que mi mano derecha puede hacer mientras miraba su poster en mi habitación. No es algo a lo que puedo apretar un botón y darle “off” por el hecho de que estoy contigo.” Jax no le responde así que Dean continua con su diatriba:”Jax se sincero conmigo y dime que nunca se te han ido los ojos detrás de un buen par…” Dean escucha algo como una risa saliendo de Jax y lo vira por los hombros para poder verle la cara. Ciertamente, Jax esta sonreído y rojo como un tomate.

“Que es tan gracioso?

“Sabes quién es Dora Díaz del área de Impuestos?”

“Mmmm.. Si la Doble DD” contesta Dean animado. “Por qué me miras así, yo no le puse ese nombre, yo solo...”

“Yo tuve esas doble DD en mi boca” dice Jax mientras su cara se torna veinte veces más roja aun. 

“Dora y yo fuimos a un seminario en Atlanta sobre Impuestos. En la fiesta de despedida, nos emborrachamos y de alguna manera que todavía yo no me puedo explicar, terminamos desnudos en mi habitación del hotel y sus tetas en mi boca. “ Jax levanta su vista hacia Dean quien tiene la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua y Jax tiene que literalmente cerrársela con su manos. “Toda la situación era bizarra pero no pasó de ahí porque en ese instante la llamó su novio y mientras ella hablaba yo creo que el efecto del alcohol se me pasó un poco. Me vestí y le expliqué que aun cuando estaba disfrutando la velada en realidad lo que ella me ofrecía no era una opción para mi”

“Tú debes estar bromeando, verdad? Tu tuviste el Santo Grial de la mujeres de la firma desnuda y en tu boca?” La cara de Dean valía un millón. “Ok, ok, dime que no te gusto” Sin mirar a Dan a los ojos, Jax confiesa: “Si, Dean , fue muy agradable. “ Ninguno de los dos puede contenerse y comienzan a reírse ante la historia de Jax. 

“Hey amor, perdóname, si? Voy a ser más consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Créeme que yo jamás voy a causarte dolor y si lo hago por favor déjame saber. Tu sabes que eres todo en mi vida con tetas o sin ellas, ok?”

Como única respuesta, Jax cierra el espacio entre ellos y besa a Dean mientras una de sus manos continua deslizando se hacía su pene. Este inmediatamente reacciona al contacto. Sin soltar el pene de Dean o su boca, Jax los encamina hacia la habitación. 

“Yishh, que rico es esto baby” murmura Dean con una sonrisa. “Cuando terminemos vas a tener que darme más detalles sobre esas doble DD”

No bien Dean termina su frase, cuando Jax le contesta con un buen apretón en las bolas.


End file.
